


In the Beginning...

by Callasandra



Series: Misc Random Scenes [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callasandra/pseuds/Callasandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does anyone actually read Original Works on AO3??  Just curious....</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beginning...

HE

He noticed her, as she walked down the plane’s aisle. How could he not look at her…. She was the reason that the plane hadn’t taken off yet. 20 minutes after the last person had boarded.

SHE

Her heart was breaking. I didn’t matter how old she was. She would always be her “Daddy’s Little Girl” and the knowledge that he disapproved of her choice, and was disappointed in her, was ripping her heart right in two.

HE  
She was dressed in jeans, blue sweatshirt, and white canvas shoes with her hair tucked into a denim baseball cap; undoubtedly a co-ed from some university. He watched her hand a thin, plain black dress bag to the airline attendant, that was looking at her disapprovingly. Irritation radiating off the attendant in waves, no matter how big the fake smile she had plastered to her face.

SHE  
She had been hoping and waiting at the terminal. Hoping that her Dad would show up, to at least say good-bye. The plane could wait no longer. And she walked down the tunnel, willing herself not to cry.

HE  
He was surprised to see her, only walk down a few rows, stop at a pod, two rows up and to the left of him, in First class. More than expecting her to travel in “Economy” with the other students heading overseas to Britain. He huffed out his irritation, and turned back to reading the newspaper that he had brought with him.

“Some people, just should not be allowed to sit just anywhere.” Stated the buxom bleach blond, with more than ample cleavage showing, that was sitting to his right, next to the window.

HE smiled at his aisle mate, and went back to his paper.

The plane begin the warm up procedures, and the sound of the engines starting, filled the cabin. The captain begin his announcement, and concluded with “Airline attendants, please get ready for departure.” The collective sigh of everyone, was audible. It was going to be a long flight to Great Britain, and everyone was ready to get on the way. However, the relief lasted only a few seconds, before the sound of the engines, powering down once again. And a groan rose up from the crowd.

“Ladies and Gentleman, we have been asked by Control to wait just another few minutes, we will begin taxing away from the gate shortly.”  
The same attendant, and one of the co-pilots, went to the hatch that had been closed after HER arrival onto the plane, and reopened it. The gate attendant, from the terminal was standing just outside the door, holding a plain, brown bag in his hand. He handed, the bag over to the co-pilot, and a few words were exchanged. The door attendant looked in the bag and wrinkled her nose in disgust. She then glanced at the tag, and then to the room to make sure that no one had actually seen her momentary reaction. She plastered another fake smile to her face, went to the phone that was used for whole plane announcements. “Would C.E. Carrinder, please press your courtesy call button.”

Everyone looked around the full plane to see who would raise their hand to push the button; announcing to the whole plane who was the reason that they had been held up once again. Irritation became palpable when the newly arrived co-ed, raised her hand and depressed the button, with the look of wariness on her face.

HE  
He couldn’t help but watch as the stewardess handed her the bag, with a disapproving look. She glanced into the tote, and he watched her face go from sadness, to one of surprise. She immediately went to the window on her left, and looked out. She raised her hand and pressed her palm against the glass. He watched her raise her hand to wave at someone, but he could not see who from his position. She continued to watch, looking out the window, till the plane begin to move away from the gate, and onto the run way. Only when she turned away from the window, and begin to settle herself in the seat and prepare for takeoff, did he go back to his paper.

HE

2 hours later, the annoyance that he was feeling was radiating off at him. No longer at the co-ed, but at the buxom blonde, who has not shut up since they left JFK. He has meet women like her before. Those that think the “Housewives of New Jersey” is inspirational, reality TV, and wants to be apart it. Those that are attracted to the English lilt in his voices, but otherwise are too self-involved to notice the world around them. And he is too smart to care.  
The beverage cart had passed by nearly an hour ago, and he could use another Scotch to drown out the women’s incessant prattling. And he thought back to the Beverage service. He glanced the co-eds way, when the cart came by. Slightly carouse to see what she would order, and was surprised that she had asked for Glenlevit neat. He had taken that idea from her and had ordered the same. But now could use another…. or six.

MIDNIGHT  
The flight had been up for nearly 3 hours before she opened the package that was delivered to her. She was still busy replaying the scene over and over in her head. Her Dad had come! And the package that was delivered was his way of saying that he was sorry and that he had come to accept her choice, even if he didn’t approve of it. She just wish that she could have hugged his neck, and told him she loved him, before she had gotten on the plane. She would give him a call as soon as the plane at LHR.

The bag was a plain brown paper bag, with a straw handle, the kind that you get from boutique type stores. This one was stamped with the words “Tattered Cover” and an address in New York; obviously a higher end book store. Inside she found 3 beautifully covered books. 3 leather bound, and 1 hard back. The 3 leather bound editions were of ‘Sir Author Conon Doyle’s Sherlock Holmes’, and the other ‘The Complete Works of Jane Austin’, along with a copy of Lysistrata by Aristophanes ”. The fourth book was a hard back and well used. It was from her father’s personal library at his house. “So That Our Names May Be written” a complete family history from her Dad’s side of the Family, written by a distant first cousin of his.

Having been a career military man, the books were his way of showing support for her new choice, in life. Elizabeth was on her way to Great Britain for at least the next 6 months, to try her hand at starting over with a new life. Her old life had changed nearly a year ago, when her fiancé, Conrad, had been killed in a car crash, that had also claimed the life of Ellie, one of her co-workers. A co-worker who Elizabeth found out post wreck, had been having an affair with Conrad. That, at the time of the accident, they were on their way back from spending a weekend away, where Conrad had also purposed to Ellie. 

But the death of Conrad and Ellie, had changed Elizabeth drastically. It took Elizabeth nearly a year to get over the anger and betrayal, then she decided that life was better lived doing something fun and adventurous every day. Which is why she had spent most of the past year, traveling around the US, spending time with friends and family, experiencing life.


End file.
